Harry Potter und schon wieder irgendwas
by cold mirror
Summary: Harry nervt es, dass es so viele Bücher von ihm gibt. Voldemort ist ebay süchtig. Dumbledore is'n Vollidiot.


Titel: Harry Potter und schon wieder irgendwas

Autor: Cold Mirror + Kaddapult

Fertiggestellt: April 2006

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort...?

Kategorie: Blödsinn

Beschreibung: Harry nervt es, dass es so viele Bücher von ihm gibt. Voldemort ist ebay süchtig. Dumbledore is'n Vollidiot.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling weiß nicht was sie angerichtet hat...

Kommentar: Ach ja, wie schön es doch manchmal ist schizophren zu sein. Man kann stundenlang labern und eine nette Geschichte kommt dabei raus!

**Harry Potter und schon wieder irgendwas**

Harry: Es ist immer "Harry Potter UND". Immer!

In Flourish and Blotts war die Hölle los, denn alle wollten die neuen Harry Potter Bücher kaufen. Blöderweise hatte Harry besoffen einen Vertrag für seine Namensrechte unterschrieben und ein gewisser Jens Kurt Rohling verfasste daraufhin den weltberühmten Erotik-Roman "Harry Potter - Klein, aber schon durchgerammelt". Und nun wollten alle diese ollen Bücher mit Harrys verdorbenen Lebensgeschichte (die laut Harry natürlich völlig übertrieben und teilweise frei erfunden war) kaufen. Das neuste Buch, Teil 26, hieß: "Harry Potter und der halbverblutete Prinz". Dabei kannte Harry gar keinen Prinzen. Und einen halbverbluteten schon gar nicht. Er kannte überhaupt wenig Leute die halbverblutet waren.

Neville: *kommt vorbei, blutet aus allen Körperöffnungen* Hi! Ich hab leckere Bonbons gegessen!! "Rattengift" oderso hießen die... ich dachte mir, es gibt ja auch "Rattenschwänze", die so schön sauer sind, und "weiße Mäuse", die so Marshmellowmäßig sind oder "Milchmäuse" aus Schokolade und da kann "Rattengift" ja nur lecker sein! Ehehehe! *grunz* Ehehehe!! BUUÄÄÄÄÄRG! *kotzt Blut und Organe vor Harrys Füße*

Harry: *guckt auf die zuckenden Organe auf'm Boden* Äh. Sag mal, brauchst du das Herz nicht noch?

Neville: Weiß nich, ehehehe! *kippt tot um*

Hermine: *kommt 'nem Bollerwagen voller neuer Bücher vorbei* Ist Neville schon wieder tot?

Harry: Joa...

Hermine: Was ist es denn diesmal?

Harry: Rattengift.

Ron: Man kann von Rattengift sterben?

Hermine: Man kann sogar von Salz sterben.

Draco: *war gerade dabei seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachzugehen, nämlich Seiten aus Büchern rauszureißen* Echt??

Hermine: Ja.

Draco: Wirklich??

Hermine: Ja...

Draco: Ohne Scheiß??

Hermine: Jaaa...

Draco: ...nee, echt jetzt??

Hermine: Ja!

Draco: Ganz ganz wirklich echt??

Hermine: Jaa!

Draco: Das is ja soooooo dumm! *geht weg und zerfetzt woanders weiter Seiten*

Hermine: ...

Ron: Wie kann man denn von Salz sterben?

Hermine: Na wenn du einen gewissen Prozentsatz Salz im Blut hast, dann ist das tödlich. Da hat mal eine Mutter ihrem Kind 5 Löffel Salz in den Pudding gemischt und das Kind ist gestorben.

Harry: Die hat bestimmt nur Zucker mit Salz verwechselt.

Hermine: Nein, das war Mord, denn der Magen und die Zunge rebellieren bei zu viel Salz, außerdem schmeckt man das doch raus. Also muss die Mutter das Kind dazu gezwungen haben, das zu essen und-

Harry: Wie hieß die Mutter?

Hermine: Äh... weiß nicht... jedenfalls war das Kind eigentlich nur ihr Stiefkind und-

Harry: Was für 'ne Hausnummer hatte die?

Hermine: Ähm. Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, das sagt man auch nie in den Nachrichten-

Harry: Stimmt das, dass Hühnchen eigentlich von den Dinosauriern abstammen?

Hermine: ...äh... Harry, ich versuche euch gerade zu erklären, dass-

Harry: Wie viele Monde hat der Saturn?

Hermine: *in ihrem Element* Bisher wurden 60 Monde in der Umlaufbahn des Saturn gezählt. Über die Hälfte der Monde wurden erst in den letzten zehn Jahren gefunden. Mit den Ringen und zahlreichen Trabanten bildet der Saturn wie auch die anderen Gasplaneten ein System, das wie ein Mini-Modell des Sonnensystems wirkt.

Harry: *Augenaufschlag* Okay! Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte! Komm Ron, wir gehen in die Erwachsenenabteilung!

Hermine: HEY!! Ich will euch jetzt verdammt noch mal erklären, wie man jemanden mit Salz umbringt!! BLEIBT STEHEN!!

Harry rannte mit Ron im Schlepptau die Gänge entlang und konnte schließlich Hermine abhängen, indem er ihr Nevilles verottende Gedärme voll in die Fresse klatschte, mehrere Regale, Tische, Stühle und Gäste umwarf und ihr somit den Weg versperrte. Er folgte den Schildern mit der Aufschrift "Schmutzige Bücher" wobei er das Kleingedruckte "denn die Putzfrauen sind zu faul, um diese Abteilung sauber zu machen" leider nicht registrierte. Gerade als sie in die schmutzige Abteilung einbogen, krachten sie in Snape.

Snape: Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen, ihr penisamputierten Mistkäfer??

Paralysiert starrten beide auf den wütenden Snape, der die Bücher einsammelte, die er bei dem Zusammenstoß fallen gelassen hatte. Er hatte sich ALLE Ausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher geholt! Darunter auch die super special Sonderedition, wo nochmal alle Bücher drin waren, nur in einem passendem Karton verpackt, für nur 20 € mehr!

Harry: Professor... Sie haben sich meine Bücher gekauft??

Snape: *Kindergärtner-mäßig* Aha, es sind also DEINE Bücher? Die Bücher sind Eigentum von Flourish und Blotts, mein Junge, JEDER darf sie sich angucken, das ist nicht nur DEIN Spielzeug, ALLE dürfen damit spielen und es steht nicht dein Name drauf, Freundchen!

Harry: Ähm... doch. Da. *zeigt auf den riesigen HARRY POTTER Schriftzug*

Snape: Oh. Ich... ich ähm... Oh mein Gott, seht mal da!

Harry+Ron: *starren ihn weiter an*

Snape: Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass ihr euch jetzt umdreht!! Es geht um Leben und Tod, meine Güte, dreht euch um, seht nur!!

Harry: Das ist der älteste Trick der Welt. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass wir darauf reinfallen...

Dreibeiniger-Todesstrahl-Roboter aus Krieg der Welten: *stampft hinter ihnen zur Information* Entschuldigung, ich hätte da 'ne Frage, ich such ein Buch...

Beratung: Ja, welcher Titel?

Roboter: Ähm... "Die Eroberung der Welt für Dummies", bitte!

Harry: Los, raus mit der Sprache! Warum haben Sie sich die Bücher geholt?

Snape: Die sind garnicht für mich, sondern... für meinen Freund!

Ron+Harry: *drehen sich ruckartig zueinander und flüstern* ...tuscheltuschel, Snape, tuscheltuschel, schwul, tuscheltuschel, Penis, tuscheltuschel...

Snape: Man darf doch wohl "mein Freund" sagen, ohne dass da irgendeine Liebesbeziehung hintersteckt! Was soll ich denn sonst sagen?? Kumpel??

Harry: Ja, zum Beispiel. Das muss ich jetzt auch ständig sagen, wenn ich von Christian rede.

Ron: *gasp* Wer's Christian??

Harry: Mein Kumpelfreund Christian.

Ron: Aber... ich dachte, ich bin dein Kumpelfreund... du hast mir nie was erzählt von einem Christian! *unterdrückt Tränen* Wer ist Christian...?

Harry: Sehen Sie was ich meine?

Snape: Nagut, dann sind die Bücher eben für meinen KUMPEL...

Harry: Wie heißt der denn?

Snape: Ähhm... Flori. So ich muss dann jetzt mal-

Harry: Wer zum Teufel ist Flori??

Wir erinnern uns zurück - Snape sagte jedesmal, wenn er etwas in den Händen hielt, dass ihm peinlich war, dass ihm das Flori ausgeliehen hatte. Nun lüften wir dieses Geheimnis!

Snape: Ähm... Florian Florinsen... der Florist... aus Florida... so, nu aber! *rennt weg*

Verkäufer: Hey, Sie müssen noch bezahlen!

Ja, das war mal wieder ein lustiger Tag in Flourish and Blotts. Leider kamen Harry und Ron nicht dazu Bücher zu kaufen, da Hermine sie schließlich erreichte und verprügelte. Nicht mal Schulbücher konnten sie kaufen (der eigentliche Grund, warum sie überhaupt da waren), aber das machte nix, denn Hermine hatte mal wieder von jedem Schulbüch drei Ausgaben gekauft. Eins für die Schule, eins, falls das Schulbuch mal verloren geht, und noch eins für den Fall dass das Buch, das, falls das Schulbuch mal verloren geht, verloren geht...

Es waren noch ein paar Tage bis die Schule anfing, und so verbrachten Harry und Hermine die letzten Ferientage bei den Weasleys. Sie saßen in Rons viel zu kleinem klapprigem Zimmer, tranken Kakao und warteten bis der Regen aufhörte. Denn sie hatten versprochen, draußen mit Ginny ihr Lieblingsspiel zu spielen - Hühnchen töten. Als Molly Weasley jedoch davon erfuhr, war sie strikt dagegen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund war es Ginny, genauso wie ihren Brüdern, verboten, draußen im Regen IRGENDETWAS zu machen... Harry wurde es kurz erklärt, doch der dahingestotterte Grund "die rote Haartönung könnte rausgehen" überzeugte ihn nicht wirklich...

So saßen sie also nur herum und schnackten.

Harry: *fühlt sich cool* Ach, man, ey Ron... du alte Arschgurke!

Ron: ...was?

Hermine: *schlägt im Duden nach, ob's das Wort "Arschgurke" überhaupt gibt*

Harry: *sieht genauer hin* Ach du meine Scheiße, es gibt sogar Harry Potter und der Duden??

Hermine: Ja... das ist eigentlich nur ein ganz normaler Duden, wo vorne dein Bild drauf ist... sonst hat sich nichts verändert.... außer dem Preis...

Harry: *entgeistert* Ja, warum kaufst du dir das denn??

Hermine: ... *verzweifelt* Ich weiß nich!

Ron: Ach... ich wünschte, ich hätte soviel Geld, das ich zum Fenster rausschmeißen könnte...

Harry: *gibt ihm 'n paar Goldstücke* Hier.

Ron: Oh, danke! *schmeißt alles aus'm Fenster*

Arthur: *bekommt draußen alles auf'm Kopf* Ahrg!!

Ron: Harry, wenn du so arschviel Geld hast, warum kaufst du dir nicht einfach alles was du willst?! Ich würde das machen!

Harry: Nein, ich spare mir das für später auf. Für meinen Führerschein und für ein Auto... und für Disneyland.

Hermine+Ron: Disneyland...?

Harry: Ja, ich hab mir immer gedacht - wenn ich arschviel Geld hab, dann würde ich mit all meinen Freunden nach Disneyland fahren! Einfach so, weil es das Klischee ist! Und dann Micky Mouse-Ohren kaufen, Teetassenkarussel fahren und irgendwelchen Pennern in schlechten Kostümen die Hand schütteln!

Hermine: Jetzt nur mal als Beispiel - was wäre, wenn deine Freunde REIN THEORETISCH absolut garkeinen Bock auf Disneyland hätten?

Harry: Auf jeden Fall will ich meinen Freunden auch was gönnen! Jeder darf sich dann etwas wünschen, was er unbedingt haben will.

Ron: Weltfrieden!

Hermine: ...das willst du wirklich?? Mir ist das scheißegal wenn irgendwo ein Niggerkind krepiert, ich will eine Villa mit Swimmingpool, Heimkinoanlage und einen Ponyhof!!

Ron+Harry: *Kinnlade klappt runter*

Hermine: WAS?

Werbung.

Typ: Hi, ein Happy Meal, bitte, mit Weltfrieden ohne Käse und dem Spielzeug, das Musik macht und fliegen kann.

Verkäuferin:13 Millionen € bitte...

McDoof - Ich liebe es!

Morgens, halb zehn, in Deutschland.

Frau: *knabbert Knoppers* Hamjamjam! *verschluckt sich* Huarg! *hust*

Werbung Ende.

Harry: *schreckt auf* Oh Gott, ich hatte grad eine Vision von einer Frau, die sich an einem Knoppers verschluckt hat!

Ron: Wenigstenst hast du nicht von Voldemort geträumt...

Harry: Nein, weißt du nicht mehr? Ich sehe in meinen Träumen Dinge, die Voldemort mit seinen Augen gesehen hat!

Ron: Das heißt, er ist gerade in Deutschland?

Harry: Ich hab gar nichts von Deutschland gesagt.

Ron: Oh...

Bei Voldemort.

Voldemort: *schaut Knoppers Werbung* Langweilig. *zap* Langweilig. *zap* Langweilig. *zap* Brüste. *zap* Langwei- Hey! *zurückzap*

Todesser: Mein Lord, können wir auch mal wieder Muggel umbringen und nicht immer nur fernsehen?

Voldemort: *rekelt sich auf altem zerfleddertem Sofa, mega fett, mit Chipstüte und Bier inner Hand* Was soll das denn heißen? In einer guten Beziehung kann man auch mal einfach nur zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen und fernsehen, ohne immer was zu unternehmen!

Todesser: Aber wir machen seit Wochen nichts anderes! Was ist mit Harry Potter, wollt Ihr ihn nicht mehr umbringen?

Voldemort: *kurzer Moment der Besinnung* Jaaaa... dieser kleine dreckige Bengel wird meinen Zorn wieder zu spüren bekommen- *sieht Vorschau für Lassy-Film-Marathon* -aber erst nach der Sendung!

Todesser: Nouh... -.-'

Der nächste Tag (Lassy lief immer noch). Bei den Weasleys.

Molly und Arthur Weasley brachten die Kinder zum Bahnhof. Und zwar zum berühmten Gleis... Vier!

Ron: Hey, wieso gehen wir zu Gleis Vier?

Arthur: 9¾ wurde abgeschafft, das war denen zu kompliziert beim Schreiben immer das Sonderzeichen "¾" einzufügen.

Ron: Aber das wird doch nicht geschrieben, sondern von Maschinen gedruckt!

Arthur: Nein. Nicht in der Zaubererwelt. Da gibt's keine Maschinen.

Ron: Dann sind die Muggel ja viel schlauer als wir.

Arthur: Ja. Deswegen bin ich ja auch so ein Fan von ihnen! *geht zu einem vorübergehendem Passanten* Ich bin ihr größter Fan, krieg ich ein Autogramm?

Passant: Öhm.. okay...

Ron: Und wieso ist es jetzt ausgerechnet Gleis 4? Vielleicht haben die 9¾ ja einfach durch drei geteilt? Aber das wären dann ja 3 1/3... da fehlen dann aber wieder ¾! Und wenn man die 9 von 9¾ umdreht, dann ist es eine 6! Und wenn man die 6 drei mal nimmt, dann hat man 666, die Zahl des Sataaaaans!! Ahhhhhh!

Arthur: Ron, rechne nicht so viel, das schadet deinem Gehirn.

Die Kinder stiegen in den Zug und es waren nur noch Plätze im 13tem Abteil frei.

Ron: Oh Gott, wir sitzen ja im Abteil Dreizehn! Wer von euch hat sich zuerst hingesetzt?

Hermine: Äh, ich glaube, ich.

Ron: Ist dein Geburtsdatum durch 6 teilbar??

Hermine: Nein.

Ron: Glück gehabt, denn sonst wärst du jetzt ein Kind des Teufels und ich müsste die Welt vor dir retten!

Harry: Mein Geburtstdatum ist durch 3 teilbar... ...wie wird das gewertet?

Ron: 3 mal 3 ist 9, und wenn man die umdreht hat man wieder 6!

Harry: Und wie willst du die Welt retten?

Ron: Ich muss dir ein Cruzifix in den Mund rammen, dreimal das Vater Unser beten, dir einen Rosenkranz umbinden und dich taufen. Und dann musst du selber noch einmal das Vater Unser beten.

Harry: Wie soll ich denn beten, wenn ich 'n Cruzifix im Mund habe?

Ron: *selbstgefällig* Das ist dein Problem mein Freund.

Harry: Muss das Cruzifix denn aus Holz oder aus Silber sein?

Ron: Ähm... *denkt die halbe Zugfahrt nach*

Hermine: *blättert in einem ihrer Bücher* Also in Harry Potter und die Bibel steht, dass Dämonenaustreibung am besten-

Harry: Man, jetzt gibt's auch schon 'ne Bibel von mir?! Wieso steht auf JEDEM Buch plötzlich mein Name in der Überschrift? Die sollen meinen Namen gefälligst nicht auf jedes schwule Buch drucken!

Ron: Die Bibel ist schwul?

Hermine: Und wie.

Harry: Ich verklag die!

Ron: Geht nicht, du hast besoffen einen Vollmachtsvertrag für deinen Namen an eine schäbige kleine Kinderbücherein verkauft.

Harry: WOAS??

Ron: Und danach hast du dir ein Tattoo stechen lassen.

Harry: Ein Tattoo?! Wo? Und was für eins?

Ron: Sag ich dir lieber nicht.

Großaufnahme vom Tattoo auf Harrys Stirn: Ein Fick = 10 €

Harry: Ist es ein Anker? Ein Drache? Eine nackte Frau? Ein Herzchen wo "Mom" in der Mitte steht?

Ron: Nein.

Harry: Puh...

Hermine: Aber du warst doch betrunken, als du den Vertrag unterschrieben hast - also unzurechnungsfähig! Der Vertrag ist somit nichtig!

Harry: Ich ruf da jetzt an und beschwer mich! *ruft da an*

In der Kinderbüchereizentrale.

Einsames, altes Drehscheiben-Telefon: *klingel*

Sekretärin: *nimmt ab* Schäbige kleine Kinderbücherei Zentralbüro, was kann ich für Sie tun?

Harry: ...Sie heißen echt so?

Sekretärin: Ja. Danke für Interesse, auf Wiederhören! *klick*

Harry: Hey, ich- *tuuuuuuuuuut*

Sekretärin: Hm, das war jetzt schon die dritte Person, die diese Frage gestellt hat. In einer Minute. Sollte ich vielleicht warten, ob die Anrufer noch mehr Fragen haben? ...Nee. *lackiert sich die Fingernägel*

Chef: Fräulein Müller, können Sie mir bitte das hier kopieren? Und dann diese Firma anrufen? Und das Abendessen mit dem Firmenvorsitz absagen? Und Kaffee kochen?

Sekretärin: Hä? Ich bin eine Sekretärin, für solchen Kram bin ich nicht zuständig. *kaut Kaugummi, telefoniert mit ihrer besten Freundin, liest Frauenzeitschriften, zieht Lippenstift nach, lächelt dämlich*

Chef: Oh... ähm... ja... okay... *geht rückwärts wieder in sein Büro*

Bei den Gryffies.

Harry: Die hat einfach aufgelegt!

Ron: Mach Sturmklingeln!

Hermine: Das geht nur bei Haustürklingeln, nicht bei Telefonen.

In einem anderem Abteil.

Dumbledore und McGonagall sitzen schweigsam nebeneinander.

Dumbledore: *fängt plötzlich an zu erzählen* Ich weiß noch, als sie das Telefon erfunden haben, das war neunzehnhundertzwölfunachzig.

Stille.

...

Wieder bei den Gryffies.

Hermine+Ron: *gucken sich weiter Harry Potter und die Bibel an*

Harry: Langsam reicht's mit diesem "Harry Potter und" Kram. Nicht nur, dass ist übelst genervt von den Büchern bin, ich wundere mich auch, dass ihr die ganzen Bücher gekauft habt.

Ron: Die haben wir nicht gekauft, die lagen im Zug herum.

Beim Schaffner.

Schaffner: Wir müssen schneller fahren! Werft noch mehr Bücher in den Ofen!

Typ am Ofen: Nein, wir können den Ofen nicht noch mehr anheizen! Wenn er zu heiß wird, fliegt uns das ganze Ding um die Ohren!

Schaffner: Ein aufmüpfiger Arbeiter! Bewerft ihn mit Büchern!

Typ: Ahhh! *wird gesteinigt/gebüchert*

Irgendwann kam der Zug an und alle machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Einige vorbeigehende Schüler sahen Harrys Stirn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Harry dachte sich, dass es wahrscheinlich einige der wenigen Schüler waren, die die berühmte Blitznarbe noch nicht kannten. Es war jedoch das Tattoo mit der preisgünstigen Aufforderung zum Geschlechtsverkehr, welches auch die Blicke eines gewissen Slytherins auf sich zog.

Draco: Hm... Ein Fick... 10 €... Hey Potter! Was hat das denn zu bedeuten? *stupst Stirn an*

Harry: *denkt immernoch an Blitznarbe* Lord Voldemort.

Draco: Der dunkle Lord hat dir das verpasst?!

Harry: Äh... jaaa? Das hab ich schon eine Ewigkeit? Wie blöd bist du eigentlich, Malfoy?

Draco: Also... ist der dunkle Lord sowas wie dein Zuhälter? Dann versteh ich aber nicht, warum er dich bekämpft... bist wahrscheinlich nicht genügend anschaffen gegangen! Oder hast dich geweigert, als er selber umsonst mal in dein Loch lunzen wollte! Egal, hier haste 10 €, wir treffen uns nachher, Bitch! *stolziert machomäßig von dannen*

Harry: ...

Hermine: ...

Ron: ...

Harry: ...hä?

Hermine: Ich glaube, wir müssen dir jetzt doch was über dein Tattoo erzählen, Harry... *erzählt*

Harry: WOAS? Wieso sagt ihr mir das erst jetzt?? *wuschelt Haare über seine Stirn*

Ron: Weil wir wussten, dass du dich aufregst...

Harry: Ach! Und ihr dachtet, von allen Schülern damit gesehen zu werden, würde mich nicht aufregen?!

Draco: *brüllt* Ein Fick mit Harry Potter, nur 10 €! Das ist echt günstig!

Alle: *glotzen*

Ron: Immerhin hast du jetzt 10 €! Davon kannst du dir 10 Hamburger bei McDoof kaufen! Oder 100 Kaugummies! *träum* 100 Kaugummies...

Harry: Was mach ich denn jetzt? Hermine! Gibt's nicht irgendeinen Spruch?

Hermine: *lacht fröhlich* Ahahahaha, einen Spruch gegen Tattoos, oh bitte, Harry!! *todernst* Nein.

Harry: Und wie krieg ich das Tattoo jetzt weg?

Hermine: So wie alle anderen auch. Lass es weglasern.

Harry: Das muss doch kontinuierlich in vielen Sitzungen über Monate gemacht werden! Ich will das es JETZT weg geht! Erst diese ganzen Bücher und jetzt auch noch das! Ist denn die ganze Welt gegen mich??

Hermine: Hier, nimm erstmal mein Abdeckpuder, danach lass ich mir was einfallen.

Doch das Puder überdeckte das Tattoo nur spärlich, außerdem zwinkerte Draco ständig zu Harry, als sie in der großen Halle saßen und zusahen, wie der Sprechende Hut malwieder die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser einteilte.

Dumbledore: So! Alle fertig? Dann möchte ich bitte alle Hufflepuffs bitten, sich dort aufzustellen! Und jetzt bitte lächeln! *holt Digitalkamera hervor und macht Foto* Das Schulbudget ist dieses Jahr recht knapp, weshalb wir euch bei ebay versteigern!

Hufflepuffs: Ahhh!!! *werden eingepfercht und in Kartons verpackt*

Dumbledore: Ursprünglich wollten wir ja Flitwick versteigern, aber der hat überhaupt nichts eingebracht...

McGonagall: *nuschelt* Da werden die Hufflepuffs aber auch nichts einbringen, wer will die denn schon?

Dumbledore: Naja, kleine wehrlose Kinder, das ist doch was für pädophile, alte Leute! *zwinker, anstubs*

McGonagall: Also wenn Sie mich fragen, dann sollten wir SIE verkaufen! Und zwar an Voldemort, das würde garantiert 'ne Menge einbringen...

Dumbledore: Jaaa, oder gleich Harry Potter! Den wollte er doch schon immer haben! *brüll* HARRY! Kommst du bitte maaaaal!!

McGonagall: Ich - ich- aber- nein- das war doch nur ein- Sie müssen Harry doch beschützen!

Harry: *versucht so gut es geht seine Stirn zu verdecken*

Dumbledore: Mensch Harry, was sagst du dazu, wenn ich mal ein Foto von dir mache? Los, zeig mir dein schönstes Lächeln! Und nimm mal die Hand von der Stirn, man muss doch die Blitznarbe sehen können, damit man weiß, dass du der echte Harry Potter bist!

Harry: Ähhhm... die Narbe... die hab ich nicht mehr! Hab ich wegoperieren lassen.

Dumbledore: Aber das war doch ein Fluch, sowas kann man nicht einfach wegoperieren! Jetzt zier dich nicht so, es ist zum Wohl der Schule! Ich brauch dein Bild für ebay!

Harry: Wie... zum Wohl der Schule? Ach, Sie wollen ein Bild von mir bei ebay versteigern?

Dumbledore: ... ... Jaa... ein Bild... Komm schon, nimm die Hand weg!

Harry: *wird die Hand von der Stirn gerissen* Neeeeiiiin!

Dumbledore: *gasp* Was hast du denn da auf der Stirn? *blinzel* Ein Delfin? *Auge reib* Eine Matheformel? Wir unterrichten doch garkein Mathe hier an der Schule, mein Junge, die brauchst du doch garnicht! Außerdem kannst du sie eh nicht lesen, weil sie auf deiner Stirn ist! *glucks* Ahihihi, du bist ja so dumm...

Harry: Ähm...

Zum Glück hatte Dumbledore malwieder seine Brille nicht dabei und erkannte überhaupt nichts. Die Fotos die er vorher von den Hufflepuffs gemacht hatte waren auch nichts geworden, da er die Wand daneben fotografiert hatte. Stattdessen trug Dumbledore seine alte Sonnenbrille, weil er dachte dass er damit cool aussieht. Dass Sonnenbrillen seit den 80ern nicht mehr cool sind, hatte ihm leider keiner gesagt.

Dumbledore: Bitte lächeln! *knips*

Harry: Seh ich auch was von dem Geld?

Dumbledore: Ähm... nee, aber du wirst eine schöne neue Behausung kriegen! Wo, weiß ich auch nicht so genau... *flüstert zu McGonagall* Wo wohnt Voldemort eigentlich?

McGonagall: Wenn wir das wüssten, dann hätten wir deutlich weniger Probleme...

Dumbledore: Hat der nicht in der Nähe von so 'nem Friedhof gewohnt? In seiner Villa? Auf Malle?

McGonagall: ...das ist Ihre Villa.

Dumbledore: *freut sich* Ach ja stimmt!

Rückblende. Mallorca. Dumbledore macht Freibier-Sauf-Wettbewerb mit, macht Tabledance mit halbnackten Mädels inner Disko, klaut 'n Boot und fährt auf's Meer hinaus. Rückblende Ende.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Dumbledore das Foto von Harry bei ebay hochgeladen. Dumbledore konnte übrigens supergut mit Internet und PC umgehen, da er den unstillbaren Drang hatte, Jugendkultur zu erlernen. Er hatte eine "Website" auf die er ganze drei Bilder von den gerade angesagtesten Bands gestellt hatte. Mehr nicht. Außerdem chattete er auch immer bei mit 12-jährigen Mädchen und gab sich als "Tobias-14" aus. Schauen wir mal, was ein gewisser User namens "Kuschelbunny" so treibt.

Voldemort: *tippt auf Tastatur rum* ...Lust... auf... CS...?

Todesser: Mein Lord...?

Voldemort: Stör mich nicht, hier hat einer angebissen! *tippt* Hi Tobias-14... hast du... schon... Schamhaare...?

Todesser: Ich habe aber Neuigkeiten über Harry Potter!

Voldemort: Was für Neuigkeiten? *tippt* Hast du... oft... einen... Steifen...?

Todesser: Harry Potter wird bei ebay versteigert! Das merkwürdige ist, dass ganz unten in der Anzeige steht "Lieber Lord Voldemort, schlagen Sie zu!"...

Voldemort: Hm... ob das eine Falle ist? Niemand kann MIR, Lord Voldemort, eine Falle stellen! Das kann nur ich selber!

Todesser: Sie können sich selbst eine Falle stellen...?

Voldemort: ...ja! *sieht Mausefalle mit Gummibärchen drin* Hmmmm, Gummibärchen... *schnapp!* AAAAAUU! Sehen Sie?!

Todesser: Ähm ja... was machen wir jetzt?

Voldemort: Bieten Sie 2 €!

Todesser: Ähm... mein Lord, es gibt Millionen Harry Potter Fans auf der Welt, die werden alle versuchen Potter zu ersteigern-

Voldemort: 2 €!!

Einige Zeit später. Ebay Auktion ist vorbei.

Dumbledore: Wir haben ganze 2 €!!

McGonagall: Das ist ja nicht gerade viel...

Dumbledore: Sie haben doch keine Ahnung vom Versteigern! Manchmal bekommt man mehr und manchmal bekommt man eben weniger! Ich hab schon oft mehr für etwas bekommen, was überhaupt nichts wert war! Zum Beispiel hab ich einmal eine alte Rasierklinge von mir versteigert! Dafür hab ich 1 € bekommen! Davon konnt ich mir dann zwei neue kaufen! Dabei rasier ich mich nicht mal!! *schmeißt seinen Bart über die Schulter* HA!

Zwei Tage später. Ein gelbes Postauto kurvt über das Riddle-Anwesen.

Tür: *ding, dong*

Todesser: *reißt Tür auf, Todesschreie, Blut, Verderben* WAS WILLST DU, STERBLICHER?

Postbote: *völlig teilnahmslos* Ein Paket für... ähm... Tom Vorlost Riddle... *nuschelt* Was für'n bescheuerter Name...

Todesser: Hey, warum hatten Sie keine Angst vor mir?

Postbote: Hab schon schlimmeres gesehn...

Voldemort: Harhar, endlich ist es soweit! Endlich gehört Potter mir! Und kann mit ihm machen was ich will!! Muahahahahaarr!! *dramatische Musik, Blitzgewitter*

Postbote: Ich bräuchte hier 'ne Unterschrift.

Voldemort: *Musik verkratzt* Okay... Moment... *kritzelt* Soll ich jetzt Riddle oder Voldemort schreiben?

Postbote: Das ist mir egal... ich werd morgen eh entlassen... *nimmt Zettel mit* Schönen Tag noch... *fährt mit Postauto davon und rast in den nächsten Graben*

Voldemort: *packt Paket aus*

Harry: Luft!!! *ringt nach Atem, hustet Styroporkügelchen aus* Wo bin ich hier?

Voldemort: In deinem schlimmsten Alptraum!

Harry: Ohne meinen Schwanz aufzuwachen ist mein schlimmster Alptraum.

Voldemort: Na dann eben dein zweitschlimmster...

Harry: Ein Mädchen mit langen nassen Haaren, das aus 'nem Brunnen steigt?

Voldemort: Äh... dein drittschlimmster!

Harry: Sex mit McGonagall?

Voldemort: *ekelt sich* Uähhh! Nein, dein viertschlimmster!!

Unzählige Alpträume später.

Voldemort: *verzweifel* An welcher Stelle steh ich denn bei deinen Alpträumen?

Harry: Ich glaube, Nummer 46...

Voldemort: *räusper* Okay, machen wir da weiter! Los, frag nochmal "wo bin ich hier"!!

Harry: Äh... wo bin ich hier?

Voldemort: *düster* In deinem sechsundvierzigschlimmsten Alptraum!

Harry: *gasp* AHHHHH!!!

Voldemort: *zückt Zauberstab* Und jetzt, mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst-

Fernseher im Hintergrund: Und nun es weiter mit unserem alte-Fernsehserien-die-schon-damals-niemand-mochte-Marathon!

Voldmort: Oh, das muss ich sehen! Komm Harry, willste mitgucken?

Harry: Öhm... okay...

Und so verbrachten Voldemort und Harry viele Tage damit auf'm Sofa zu sitzen und die Glotze anzustarren. Sie fraßen Chips, bestellten sich Pizza, tranken Bier und wurden beste Kumpel. In Harry fand Voldemort den Partner, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte, mit dem man einfach nur auf'm Sofa sitzen und nichts tun konnte.

Voldemort: *sieht Harry tief in die Augen* Sag mal Harry... *sieht Stirn* Was steht denn da auf deiner Stirn?! Ein Fick = 10 €...

Harry: Oh! Ach das... tja, ich war besoffen und hab's mir tätowieren lassen...

Voldemort: *kramt 10 € hervor und rülpst ihm ein Herzchen ins Gesicht*

Inzwischen in Hogwarts.

McGonagall: Schon ein Lebenszeichen von Harry gehört?

Dumbledore: Nay! Aber sehen Sie mal, was ich von den 2 € gekauft habe! *quietsch, quietsch* Einen Quietsche-Hamburger! Wenn wir einen Hund hätten, dann würde der sich jetzt tierisch freuen! *quietsch, quietsch*

McGonagall: *Augenlid zuckt* Sie haben das letzte Schulgeld, dass wir durch die Versteigerung von Harry Potter bekommen haben, für einen Quietsche-Hamburger ausgegeben...?

Dumbledore: Hja! Dabei ist mir noch 'ne tolle Methode eingefallen, wie wir noch mehr Geld sparen können! Wenn wir das Essen für die Schüler durch Plastikessen ersetzen, können wir es einfach abwaschen und wiederverwenden! *kaut auf dem Plastikhamburger*

Bei den Gryffies.

Hermine: Wo ist eigentlich Harry?

Ron: Keine Ahnung, ich hab ihn seit unserer Ankunft in der großen Halle nicht mehr gesehen.

Hermine: Wieso nehmen wir nicht die Karte des Rumtreibers und schauen, ob Harry irgendwo im Schloss ist! *durchwühlt Harrys Sachen* Hm, eigenartig, Harry wird überhaupt nicht angeziegt! Garnichts wird angeziegt! Ich glaub, die ist kaputt...

Ron: Hermine, das ist 'ne Unterhose.

Hermine: Igitt! *schmeißt Unterhose weg*

McGonagall: *Unterhose klatscht ins Gesicht* Ih.

Hermine: Professor McGonagall, was machen Sie denn hier?

McGonagall: Ich bin hier, um euch mitzuteilen, dass Harry bei Ihr-wisst-schon-wem ist!

Hermine: Beim Frauenarzt?

McGonagall: Nein, bei dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf!

Ron: Hitler?

McGonagall: Nein, bei Lord Voldemort!!! Dumbledore ist nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen! Es liegt nun an euch, Harry zu befreien!

Ron: Wieso wir? Woher sollen wir wissen wo er ist und wie wir ihn befreien sollen?

McGonagall: Wir haben Voldemorts Adresse bei ebay! Und wir haben rausgefunden, dass er eine Schwäche hat dort alles mögliche zu ersteigern...

Ein paar Tage später. Ein Postauto fährt wiedereinmal zum Riddle-Anwesen.

Tür: *ding, dong*

Voldemort: Juhuuu, meine gebrauchte Rasierklinge und meine Leopardenmuster-Leggins sind endlich da!

Happy Postbote: *superfröhlich* Hallo! Ich bräuchte hier eine Unterschrift! Happy Mail! Immer glücklich, immer froh! Post austragen ist das allerschöööönste auf der Welt!

Voldemort: *kritzelt Unterschrift* Was ist mit dem alten Postboten passiert... der hat mir besser gefallen...

Happy Postbote: Den haben wir entlassen!

Postbote: Stimmt nicht! Ich bin seit Tagen hier im Graben! *Auto fährt sich im Schlamm fest*

Voldemort: *packt Paket aus* Hey... das hab ich mir gar nicht bestellt...

Hermine+Ron: WO IST HARRY? Harry? Harry, wo bist du! Los, rücken Sie Harry raus!

Harry: *im Hintergrund* Voldie, die Serie geht weiter...

Voldemort: *trällert* Ich komme! Wollt ihr nicht auch mitgucken, Kinder? Ist wirklich spannend!

Ron: Äh also... eigentlich sind wir hier, um Harry zu befreien...

Voldemort: Nein, ich habe mich geändert! Mir ist klar geworden, dass Liebe viel mehr Spaß macht, als Hass! Ich kann ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen, er ist mein ein und alles!

Todesser: Mein Lord! Potter hat die ganzen Chipsreserven weggefressen!

Voldemort: Was? Niemand isst Lord Voldemort seine Chips weg!! STIRB!!!

Voldemort+Harry: *Battle*

Tekken. Round 1. Fight!

Ron: Höhö, wenn man das Deutsch liest, dann würde das "Fickt!" heißen, höhö!

Harry: *Donnerschockattacke, Body Slam, Special Attacke*

Voldemort: *Energieanzeige auf Null*

You lose.

Voldemort: *schmeißt PlayStation Controller weg* Okay, du hast gewonnen! Geh mit deinen Freunden!!

Und dann gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts und alles war so, als wäre nie was gewesen.

McGonagall: Wir haben immer noch kein Geld für die Schule. Wenn das so weiter geht, können wir die Schule schließen.

Dumbledore: Ach was, dann unterrichten wir einfach in meiner Villa auf Mallorca!

McGonagall: ... *zuck, zuck* Warum... verkaufen Sie... nicht einfach die Villa??

Dumbledore: Na für die Villa hab ich doch das ganze Schulgeld ausgegeben! Das wäre doch albern!

McGonagall: *zuck*

End.


End file.
